


Classic

by katdefbeom



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 03:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katdefbeom/pseuds/katdefbeom
Summary: Based on the song Classic by MKTO





	Classic

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song Classic by MKTO

  * BamBam was the most popular guy in his school
  * Not just because he is cool and rich
  * But because he was a real and genuine guy
  * And super down to earth
  * Bam always felt like he was a bit out of place
  * Because of the way he carried and he presented himself
  * He’s friends with almost everyone regardless of status
  * Which threw off all the other jocks all the time
  * But he didn’t care
  * And obviously, he was a dream for the ladies
  * He has women throwing themselves at him left, right and centre
  * But DoubleB doesn’t bite
  * He’s looking for a person just like him
  * Someone real, someone different
  * Someone like  **you**
  * You had transferred to his school recently
  * And you were like a breath of fresh air
  * You were new and everything about you was different
  * From the clothes you wore, to the way you carried yourself
  * It was like you were from a different time
  * You also happened to be as nice and genuine as he was
  * BamBam knew that you were the one he had been waiting for
  * Your boy was smitten; you on the other hand, were a bit hesitant
  * He spent the next few months getting to know you and becoming your friend
  * You realise you were wrong about him and decide to make it up to him
  * The next day, during your study session in the library
  * “Hey, Bam?”
  * “Yeah?”
  * “Wanna go on a date with me?”
  * “Um.. can you give me a second?”
  * “Sure?”
  * Your boy runs behind one of the shelves across from their table
  * And starts silently dancing and screaming out of happiness
  * Before finally calming himself down and returning to give you an answer
  * “Yeah, sure Y/N. I’d love to go on a date with you”
  * “That’s great. Tomorrow night. Amusement Park. Pick me up at 7?”
  * “Sounds good”
  * “Oh, and Bam?”
  * “Hm?”
  * “You know that the bookshelf you ran behind, was empty right?”
  * “So, you saw everything?”
  * “Yep”
  * “Well, you can’t back out of the date now. See you tomorrow!”
  * And he jets outta there while you sit there and shake your head
  * The date at the amusement park goes off without a hitch
  * So Bam braves it, and asks you on a second date
  * Which you happily agree on
  * He spends the next few dates trying to impress
  * Picking you up in a cadillac to take you to a dinner at a diner
  * Then with JB’s pick up, to take you to the drive ins
  * “Thriller? Really?”
  * He answers with a shrug
  * “I want to thrill you like Michael?”
  * You cover your face with your hands as you cringe
  * “That bad huh?”
  * “Yeah. Never say that again.”
  * “Noted.”
  * You were on your way home from school the next day
  * A little bit upset that BamBam had ditched your study session
  * And you were hoping that he hadn’t regretted the weekend filled with dates
  * Because you had really fallen for him and you’d be devastated
  * Just when you step on the driveway of your home, you bust him there
  * Laying out four dozen roses by the front door
  * “Bam? What is this?”
  * “Sorry, I ditched our study session, but I needed time to do this”
  * “What’s it for?”
  * “I don’t know. I just wanted to impress you. Didn’t want you to get sick of me.”
  * “Bam, you don’t need to keep impressing me. You already have me, and for the record, I don’t think I’ll ever get sick of you.”
  * Cue the biggest smile on his face
  * “So, can I kiss you like Prince-”
  * “Just shut up and kiss me already”
  * And kiss you he did.




End file.
